tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: True Colors
Chris McLean takes 16 new teenagers back to Camp Wawanakwa for an all new season. This time, the individuals will placed on the heroes or villians tribe, and every day they will participate in a challenge, and the winning team will receive immunity, but the losing team must go to elimination, and vote one of their own off. This cycle will happen until the Final 7, when the teams merge. Who shall prevail? Who will fail? Sign-Ups Please sign-up as only one character, thank you! (: Heroes #Abby - The Kind Cheerleader - Nduke #Scott- The Passionate Musician- AJ #Jason - God's Gift to Earth - Reddy #Matthew - The Candy Bartender - MTDM #Liam - The Hockey Star - Flamethrower12 #Maxwell, the Paranoid Schitzophrenic - Mr. E #Courtney - The Strategist - Flame #Elizabeth, the Sweet Animal Lover - Jay Villains #Jerome-"The Tough Guy"=Totaldramaseriesfan234 #West - The Obsessive One Aimerstalk 01:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) #Juri-Evil Girl-Bakura13 #Evalyn- The Mean Girl-Natedog14 #Sean- The uptight guy with piercings --TotalDramaFan90 03:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC) #Mara- The chilly one.- Mrodd #Charlie- The Awesome One - BlazeHead 51 #Axel- The Lethal Flame- Phyneo Activity Logs 1. Welcome Campers Contestant History DO NOT EDIT Elimination Table DO NOT EDIT! 1 - In Episode 2, Evalyn and Jerome magically found immunity idols, so Chris punished both teams by forcing them both to vote somebody off. Episode 1: Welcome, Campers! Chris: Welcome, campers! Abby: Hi Chris! Jason: Surprise! Jason Alvarez is here, ready to defeat the treacherous villains with my heroic charms! Now, who would like to form an alliance? Don't all jump at once. ^_^ Juri:... Jason: Oh! My apologies for having you so starstruck, commonfolk! Juri:Yeah, whatever.*Walks away* Jason: *Sighs merrily* Ah, she must've had to go take care of a nose bleed. Quite a shame. Quite, a, shame. Jerome: Whats up homies?, i came here to win >:) Juri:Good another villian has arrived. Jerome: *flex's muscles* Hey whats your name? Juri:Um,Juri. Jerome: Ready to make these losers cry >:) Juri:Heck yeah! Evalyn: Hey, Villians! Juri:Hi! Jerome: Whats up homies?, i came here to win >:) Juri:Didn't you just say that?? Jerome: Hey dude! >:), he we should be in an alliance together, what do ya say? Juri:Ok fine. Jerome: Cool, now lets insult these wimps >:D Juri: Fine by me! Jerome: Hey losers, you might wanna quit now cause villains always get what they want >:D Juri: None of you guys stand a chance! Evalyn: Well, Fine By Me! Evalyn: I want to be an Ostrich :D Sean: ugh, why did I even sign up for this show? Maxwell: *walks up, shaking* H-H-Hello... Sean: Um why are you stuttering? Maxwell: *starts screaming* Goth! Get away you emo freak! *continues screaming, and starts to run away, but rams into a tree* Evalyn: *Helps Maxwell Up* are you okay? Liam: * is wearing a winnipeg jets jersey* I brought every NHL jersey there is! Evalyn: Oh Can I Have A New Jersey Devils Jersey Please? West: So there are thirteen of us plus an ostrich? Hmmm who to obsess over? Scott: Let's show those villains you don't have to play dirty to win! Sean: Ugh, I just came here to win, do challenges, and go home. West: Hey I'm no villain! just an obsessive fail :c Courtney: Hey guys! (walks over to the crowd) Evalyn: Hello! *whispers to self* losers. Axel: heh... wow... we are so going to have a rough time facing this bunch of "heroes" *rolls eyes* Courtney: *scratches head* Whatevs. (CONF) I heard that. Anyways, these losers don't know that once merge come, I'm gonna kick there butts. Heheh. Challenge (1) Chris: Today's challenge is a trivia bowl on past Total Drama seasons! The first team to ten points win immunity, the losers will be forced to vote at the elimination ceremony. If you a question wrong, you lose a point for your team, Go! Question 1: How many total episodes has Duncan appeared in? '' Mara: Are we really supposed to know this *Rolls eyes* 72 {C Courtney: I agree. Good job! *rolls eyes and quietly says* Mrs. Know It All. {C Evalyn: Good answer! ''Chris: That is incorrect! -1 points for the Villains, and the Heroes gain a point since the Villains got it wrong! '' ''Question 2: Where was DJ born? Courtney: Jamaica Charlie: that HAS to be right. Chris: Another point for the Heroes! The score is 2 to -1! ''' ''Question 3: How many times did LeShawna and Harold kiss?'' Evalyn: Once Charlie: once, only in X-Treme Torture i think... Courtney: Once, I believe. 'Chris: A point for the Villains! The score is 1-1! ' ''Question 4: How many girls did Alejandro woo in TDWT?'' Charlie: Courtney, Heather, Izzy, Lindsay, Bridgette and Leshawna. 6 girls Courtney: 5, Heather said she didn't like Alejandro. Sean: I agree with Charlie. Charlie: thank you Sean..(CONF) dumb hero Courtney! Sean: Whatevers....... (CONF) My team will kick butt. I can feel it. '''Chris: Another point for the Villains! The score is 2-1! - - - Question 5: Worth 3 points, What is Heather's percentage of overall episodes appeared in? :D Evalyn: 77.65% Sean: Agreed. Chris: Three more points for the Villains! The score is 5-1! Question 6: Final question, worth five points The team that is head at the end of this question wins immunity. How many times has LeShawna been in the Bottom Two? Evalyn: been in bottom two twice, eliminated 3 times. so, 5 times. Sean: mmm IDK Courtney: He never said 5 times. Hehehe. West: out of curiosity will every challenge be like how the losing team can always catch up? It kind of dissiscentives the winning team on trying hard if they know they can easily rebound o.o oh yea go team to D:< Chris: No, and the Villains win with 10/10! Heroes, time to vote. Your comeback was a fail. ' 'Vote (1) Chris: Heroes, time to vote! Courtney: Matt. He's a bartender, and may get high on us. Sorry. Maxwell: I vote for Matthew, who has done absolutely nothing. And he sells CANDY! I mean, anyone who sells candy must ''be secretly evil! Liam: Matt. Elizabeth: Maxwell. He's a little scary, being a paranoid schizophrenic. Sorry, Max. Matthew: (lol this started? nduke you need to tell me these things! D:<) I vote for Maxwell, because uh he's crazy paranoid!! ^^ (Courtney, a ''candy bartender. :|) Abby: I vote for Maxwell, that guy rubs me the wrong way. >_> Scott: Sorry team, I didn't know the game had started, my vote goes to Maxwell, sorry but too unpredictable Jason: Pfft, these people are fools. I cannot associate with them! *waves a white glove* Call in my chariot! I hereby quit this worthless competition! Elizabeth: Well, that was unexpected. :o Chris: Buh-bye Jason, 15 remain! *catapults Jason* Episode Two: Balls of Scurry Heroes (2) Scott: Crap, one of our strongest players quit, come on guys we can't let the villains win! Maxwell: (CONF) They really are ''out to get me! I knew it, I just knew it! *screams, and falls over in the confessional* Liam: (CONF) I am in a place where there is no meaning. But that dosen't mean I give up! Villains (2) Axel: (CONF) HAH!!! That was easy... if the Heroes "stongest" player is gone this early in the game... the rest will follow soon! Juri:Wow Axel I didn't know you were her too! Small world. Axel: *shrugs* Ehh... ya I know right? Juri:Well, wish you luck! Axel: Ya you too! Juri:(CONF) That was the nicest thing I ever said to anyone.........I think I'm losing my evil touch...... Axel: (CONF) *Slaps self* Keep your head focused Axel! *slaps harder* I am evil... no more niceness Sean: Meh, I'm the one that should've quit. Ugh........ Juri:(CONF)*Wondering why she was nice to Axel* No......IT CANT BE!!!! Jerome: I cant believe Jason quit. Juri:I don't really care. He was kinda annoying. At least he wasn't on our team. Axel: ONe less threat for the villians... although he really wasn't a threat to begin with... Juri:Good one Axel!(CONF) !@#$%^&* it I said something nice again! Sean: ugh...... Juri:If we keep this up, Villains will make the top 8! Sean: Yeah... Sure.... Whatever.... West: *shlurpdyshlurp* mhmmmm You look tasty? ;) Sean: *Looks at West confused* Juri:What does that even mean? Sean: IDK but I'm going for a swim. *Walks Away* Jerome: Well im gonna get food for us guys. Juri:Sweet! Axel: Ya... some food does sound good right now... Juri:I'm so hungry I could go cannibal and eat all of you! Sean: (CONF) IDK Why I'm still here, I think I should quit too, but we'll just see about that..... Axel: The sooner the challenges start the better... then we can get rid of those loser heroes! Juri:You said it! Sean: *Comes back from swimming* Not the best pleasant swim.... Juri:What happened? Sean: A shark tried to eat me. Juri:That is awesome! Jerome: *Come's back with fish and crabs* Yea buddy. Juri: Where'd you get all the food? Sean: sorry I'm not eating that. I drink egg whites. Juri:*Eats some crab*Yummers! Jerome: I went fishing in the ocean. *hands his tribemates the food* Sean: *Drinks Eggwhites* Juri:*Eats* Axel: *eats some fish* Juri:I'M COO COO FOR CRAB!!!!*Goes insane* Jerome: *huddles with Sean, Axel and Juri* Do you guys wanna be in an alliance? Juri:I thought I was already in an alliance with you. Jerome: U were, Im wondering if they can join us. Juri:Oh ok. Sean: Umm ok. Juri:Axel do you want to join? Axel: hmmm... with us four in an alliance... we would be unstopable... I'm in. Jerome: Cool, so if we lose tonight who should we vote off. Sean: I say Mara. Jerome: Ok, so whos the captain of this tribe? Axel: I say you dude... you seem to be on top of things! Jerome: Alright :), I wonder what the challenge is? Sean: Ugh, I need to talk to you guys. *to his alliance* Jerome: Sure what is it? Sean: I was thinking of quitting too. Jerome: Why?, I mean we can keep you safe Sean, why do you wanna quit? Sean: Idk but, since we have an alliance going I guess I'll stay. Jerome: Ok, listen we vote out Mara tonight if we lose the challenge k? West: I think I'm getting obsessed! Whatever floats the team's boat. Mara: You are all so loud -_- So pleas, just shut up. Evalyn: (CONF) I helped my team to victory, i should be respected! Charlie: honestly team, the Heroes have no chance at beating us. Jerome: Alright team, so tonight we kick butt, on 3 *puts hand in* Charlie: as much as i'd like to join in this trust building heart warming moment. i'll just sleep, count me in nonetheless. (CONF) i'd say i'm turning into a true villain!! Jerome: (CONF) Im here to win, im not going to let these so called "Heroes" beat my team >:) West: (CONF) I'm definitely not a hero...but am I a villain? I just love obsessing! Mara: When I said shut up... I didn't mean be silent... God. Can't you get anything right? Evalyn: (CONF) Mara is such a You-Know-What! Jerome: *huddles with his alliance* Ok Mara needs to go shes so uptight and rude, she has to go. what do you guys think? Sean: I'm down with that. Jerome: Alright, im gonna look for immunity idols ok, keep the others occupied plz? Evalyn: *hears Jerome* Hahahahaha. *follows Jerome* (CONF) maybe I could give an immunity idol to someone. Jerome: Now where is this thing?, wait is that what I think it is, *finds immunity idol in log* Yes!! >:D Evalyn: *runs by Jerome and takes the immunity Idol* See ya later Sucker! *runs away* Jerome: No!!! *walks back to camp*, (CONF) Evalyn thinks shes so smart but I grabbed 2 of them, who should I give this too? Charlie: hey, hey, hey! look what Jerome has!, (in a quieter voice) two immunity idols!, since we are the two most evil villains here, let's get all the way to the final!, now let us have that idol! Evalyn: (CONF) Now I have a Immunity Idol, now i can be safe any time! Jerome: Im gonna give this too Sean & Juri, *whispers to Charlie* Listen were voting for Mara if we lose tonight if you vote her off with us and convince everyone else, i'll find another immunity idol for me & you, is it a deal? Charlie: fine, you keep your word Jerome. Aimers: Alright look, I know I am not the host of this but I am stripping you two of your idols until nduke approves them. It's against camp rules to god play and find those, especially if the host does not say one exists. Please stop god playing thanks you. Natedog14: I told him to stop it. :P TDSF234: Im sorry about that, I get excited with hese things XD Blaze: same. Aimers: haha it's fine xD just don't look for idols unless nduke says they exist...let's go team villains! West: I think our team shouldn't focus on eliminating teammates until we lose! We are epic let's do this! Elimination Ceremonies (2) 'Villains Vote (1) '''Chris: Since Evalyn and Jermone magically found idols, I'm taking them back, and giving them to contestants at random... during the next episode. *takes idols* And now, it's time to vote somebody off. Mara: Sean. ''' '''Jerome: I vote for Mara. Evalyn: Mara. Sean: Goodbye Mara Axel: Mara Charlie: get out off here Mara. West: I think our team is becoming divided but I vote Mara... Jerome: *to his alliance* So Mara leaves tonight which means peace & quiet for us >:) Juri: >:) Chris: Juri has until 7:30 PM EST to vote!!! Juri:MARA!!!!! There! Happy now!? Chris: Mara, time to go. *catapults Mara* 'Heroes Vote (2)' Chris: Since Evalyn and Jermone magically found idols, I'm taking them back, and giving them to contestants at random... during the next episode. *shows off idols* And now, it's time to vote somebody off. Scott: Sorry but my vote goes to Maxwell again, I don't want your spontaneous behavior affecting the team negatively. I'm sorry! Liam: Maxwell or Matt.... I can't decide! But I will vote for..... Maxwell! Abby: *sighs* I vote for Courtney.. Anyone with a label "The Strategist" is bad news, and why is she playing the hero card? Hmm. Maxwell: I vote for Courtney, who seems to be playing the "Ms. Perfect" Card. (Sorry for missing the last two weeks, I've been having alot going on lately. I promise I'll be more active in the future.) Chris: Courtney, Elizabeth, and Matthew have until 7:30 PM EST to vote!! Courtney: *sniffs* You guys aren't even suppose to see the labels! *sniffs again* I vote Max, sorry. Chris: Sadly, Maxwell has been eliminated. *catapults Maxwell* Episode 3: Twist It Up Challenge Chris: Today, we're getting right into the challenge. Today, you will be participating in a climbing challenge, up the cliff. The first two competitors to make it up the cliff will become team captains, and you will get to pick your teammates! That's right, it's team swap day, and the person who doesn't get picked, gets eliminated! READY.... SET.... GO!! Juri:*Starts climbing* Evalyn: *Starts climbing* Courtney: *starts climbing fastly* Evalyn: *starts climbing faster* Sean: *Starts climbing* Ugh. Courtney: *looks at Evalyn* Hi! *climbs faster* Evalyn: *starts climbing higher then the rest* Courtney: *glares at her, the climbs faster than her* Evalyn: *is 3 quarters of the way there, climbs faster then everyone* Sean: *Starts getting intimidated and climbs faster* Evalyn: *is almost there* YES! Jerome: *climbs very fast* Evalyn: *makes it up the cliff* YAY! Sean: *Also makes it up* Ugh, Finally! Jerome: *makes it up the cliff and pants* Juri:*Climbs up to Evalyn* Hello!*Climbs faster* Scott: *looks up at the cliff* Oh well, even though they are done might as well *begins climbing* Axel: *climbing* (CONF) It doesnt really matter if I win this challenge... it is likely that one of my alliance members will win it... and choose me to be on their team! Scott: *climbing* (CONF) I have to show I will be helpful in challenges, don't wanna be that one not picked Matthew: *starts climbing* I can do this... It seems like I might not get picked. Come on, Matt. Compare this to your job. I know Paris Hilton! This is for you, Paris! *climbs* Courtney: *makes it up the cliff, panting* Good job, Evalyn and Sean! (CONF) Whatevs. Scott: *is almost to the top* Wow this cliff is big Charlie: (starts to climb as quickly as possible, nearly reaching the top already) West: *continues climbing* (CONF) I have a strange feeling the two winners of this are going to divide the teams in a very dangerous way...nonetheless I will follow them to the end with loyalty. Charlie: (climbs faster) Elizabeth: *apologizes to her team for hanging around all the deer and squirrels, but found a marvelous shortcut for her team by following a doe* (Climbs quickly, and can see the top!) This scenery is so fantastic!! (Whips out a camera and takes a picture. Runs to catch up with the deer.) Chris: Well then.. Evalyn and Sean, there isn't a possible way to get up there in five lines, and Evalyn & Sean godplayed, but Evalyn at least did more lines than Shawn, so the winners are... Courtney & Evalyn! Courtney and Evalyn, pick your team name and colors! :3 Courtney: Thanks, Chris! My team color is yellow, and we're The Aces! Evalyn: Are color is Red, and we're The Red Raiders! (Hence the color) Chris! Okay, Courtney, you pick first! And then, the team with more people will be forced to vote someone off, but the captains have immunity! (; To even it out! :D Courtney: Uhm.... Sean. Evalyn: Abby! Come on over here! :D Courtney: Scott! You seem cool. :D Elizabeth: *makes it to the top! See's that she's late. ;( Joins the rest waiting to be chosen.* West: I thought Chris said the person who wasn't picked goes home! Who knows now! *waits with Juri* This is so confusing don't you think? D: Evalyn: I pick..... West! :D get over here buddy! Courtney: Elizabeth! Come over here you little animal lover you! Evalyn: Matthew, Get over here candy man! Courtney: West! Evalyn: He's on my team already. Courtney: Oh, sorry. :P I choose Axel. Elizabeth: Hooray! *dashes over to be with Courtney's Golden Aces!* :D *nudges Courtney* Um, Courtney, Evalyn already picked West. Evalyn: Charlie. Charlie: hehe..thank goodness.. (CONF) i thought i was gone there... Courtney: Juri! You can be on my team! Evalyn: Down to two, eh? I'll pick....... Liam. Courtney: Then I have Jerome. What happens now? Evalyn: Jerome is eliminated. He was not supposed to be picked West: Evalyn thank you for picking me! I'm glad I have such a good captain :p (CONF) Isn't it almost ironic that Jerome, the contestant who has been orchestrating the villain moves may possibly go home. I have to say It is quite odd and I wonder how this will affect things...maybe he is staying after all! Evalyn: Your Welcome. (CONF) Be nice to people, they will be nice to you. Elizabeth: Wait! I thought the team with the most members was going to have to vote someone off. Unless we're losing the last person picked? Wha....? Chris: Actually, Courtney's team has 7, so she has to pick someone to be placed on Evalyn's team. And Matthew could possibly be eliminated. Courtney can put him on The Raid Raiders though, and eliminate one of her own. -w-''' Evalyn: I picked Matthaew already though. Courtney: Uhm... I would like to put Jerome on the Raiders, and let them go to eliminations. Axel: Hey... wasn't Chris gonna hand out the those Chris idols this episode? '''Vote Chris: Time to vote, Raiders. Evalyn is immune, so you cannot vote her off. Evalyn: I vote Jerome. Charlie: nowhone's a better villain then me Jerome. i'm awesome. i vote for you tough guy. West: my obsession with calculations paid off ;) with Jerome's entire alliance on the other team, he is an easy target. I vote Jerome, I do not believe he will help our team positively. Liam: I guess I vote Jerome. Jerome: (CONF) Im nervous about getting eliminated, i dont see why they find me a threat.....i can help my team win, anyway i vote for Charlie. :/ Abby: *sobs* I want to be on The Aces!!! Anyway, I vote for Jerome. Matthew: I vote Jerome. Chris: Jerome, it's time to go. *catapults Jerome* 'Episode 4: Volcano'd' 'Red Raiders (1)' Liam: Whew! That was close! West: (CONF) While our team may have had to go to a vote, we are stronger than ever without a villain blocking our goal of winning. Yes, myself, Evalyn, and Charlie may have been put on the villain team but overall, I would say we are the three most harmless "villains" here. I just like obsessing, Charlie is too awesome, and Evalyn has a nice side. I really hope the heroes trust us because I have a lot of faith in team unity and success! West: It was close indeed Liam, but we still need to win this thing! Liam: *shoots hockey pucks at a target* (CONF) Good thing Jerome is outta here. I should make an alliance with West. (NON-CONF) I know. Why don't we make an alliance? West: I am up of or anything, but In the end the focus should be on winning. Our team as a whole needs to stay close! Liam: Yeah, but who don't you trust? I don't trust Charlie. Charlie: (CONF) OK, maybe i did betray Jerome at the vote off, sticks and stones guys!, Jerome was mearly an obstacle!. i hate being the villain sometimes but if making an alliance with my group will get me far, so be it. Liam: Hey Charlie. Charlie: Liam, wassup?...i'm sure your concerned on why i betrayed Jerome in the last vote off. Liam: You may have betrayed him, but that's okay. Why don't we make an alliance? Charlie: an alliance you say? hmm...(CONF) Courtney's making her own little alliance on the other team, but when we get to the merge. it will be all guns blazing! (NON CONF) i'll get back to you on it Liam. Evalyn: may I join Your Alliance? West: It seems things may be getting hectic. Guys we should be careful about alliances. If a team switch comes around we will get separated and picked off one by one. Matthew: (conf) It seems the Heroes and Villains could be split 3-3 on this team. (non-conf) Yo, Liam and Abby. Alliance? West, you want to join us? I have candy. :D Evalyn: Can I join Please? Liam: Not now Matt. West: We have a very strong team and should focus on victory first, should we lose, an alliance wood come in handy and I am all ears for anything... Liam: Can the host excuse me for a week because I am going somewhere 'The Aces (1)' Axel: (CONF) Good thing that I wasn't the leader of our alliance... otherwise I would be the one sent home! Scott: Go Aces! This team rocks! (CONF) I'm worried about the villains and heroes being merged now Courtney: (CONF) To some, I'm a threat, so I need a good alliance to back me up, or else, I may be next. Courtney: Elizabeth, Juri, may I ask you girls a question? Scott: *walks up to Courtney* Hey Courney, I was thinking about strategy, and I think we should form a heroes alliance. You in? (CONF) I want a hero to win, even if it isn't me Juri:Yeah Courtney, what is it? Courtney: *stares at Scott, then at JurI* Uh.... nvrmnd. Hey, Scott. THe alliance thing sounds cool. THink Juri can join, since she's pover here? Elizabeth: *turns to Courtney* Hi, Courtney! What's up? Hi everyone else! *grins* Elizabeth: *to everyone* I'd love for a hero to win too. Awesome! This is fun! (CONF) Are any of us really villains? That was just a label. Wasn't it? Juri:*Randomly appears in the CONF with Elizabeth* I'm a villian. Axel: (CONF) Probably should make some friends.... (END-CONF) Hey team ACES!!! What's up! Sean: Meh, nothing. (CONF) I'm so bored here, ugh....... Juri:Hi Axel!(CONF) Since I'm one of the few villians on the team I might as well try to gain their trust.*Pukes* Axel: Whats up Juri? Juri:*Whispers* Let's make an alliance to get rid of these heroe people. You in? Axel: *whispers* Of course Juri! Courtney: *whispers to Scott and Elizabeth while the other alliance is talking* We should make a heroes alliance? Good idea? Scott: *whispers back* Yes sounds good! Heroes forever! Elizabeth you in? Elizabeth: *whispers in return to Courtney and Scott* Absolutely! Hero Power! Yay, us!! :) Elizabeth: (CONF) I'd better make friends like Axel's doing. (outside CONF) Hi, new teammies! I'm Elizabeth! Nice to meet you all! Hooray, Aces!!! :D Axel: *contemplateing* Hey guys!!! I think we should have a team meeting! Scott: *whispering to Elizabeth and Courtney* Sweet! *done talking* Yeah Axel? Axel: Well... I think it is fairly obvious that we are all building up alliances the vote each other off... but this is actually tearing our team apart! I say we work together, win some challenges, and make it to the merge with most of the team intact! If we should meet elimination, we vote out the weak link not based on the fact that one is a villian or a hero! Elizabeth: Great idea, Axel! We do need to work together as a team until we merge, at least. Axel: Thank you Elizabeth! Anyone else agree... we team up to beat those Raider losers! Scott: Sounds risky...I'm in, This would make for a great song. So I think the plan should be we agree on who to vote off if we lose, but try our best not to lose. Then we can ally when our teams merge. Sound good everyone? Axel: Exactly! Elizabeth: Hooray, Team Aces!!! :D Let's beat them Raiders!! :) Scott: Let's do this! *pounds his fist in the air* (CONF) The Raiders seem like they are having some difficulty getting along, that should help us 'Mess Hall' 'Challenge' Will happen Friday, March 30th @ 8 PM EST!!!! 'Vote (4)'